


Don’t You Forget About Me

by lezzielush



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, San Junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzielush/pseuds/lezzielush
Summary: Kelly & Yorkie Prompt:Yorkie & Kelly's reunion after the fight





	Don’t You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the episode San Junipero, from the show black mirror. This is merely an interpretation of how I think they're reunion would have played out after the argument. I absolutely loooooved the episode, and couldn’t handle not to writing about this amazing pairing. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I'm not 100% sure of how the timeline in the show went, so I'm only guessing numbers here

Yorkie was sat down by the shore. Enjoying the feeling of the sand tickle in between her toes. Looking beyond and appreciating the view in front her. Seeing how the waves crash and withdrew back into the ocean, again and again. With the accompaniment of seagulls cry in the background. This was _absolute_ paradise.

It’s been about 2 weeks since she passed over. Yorkie loved every minute of being in San Junipero. The people, the sights, how _real_ everything was. Being given a second chance at living a **normal** life. Obviously, there was one thing missing in the picture. Kelly.

The last time she saw her was the night of that terrible fight they had the previous week. She couldn’t even begin to recall the countless nights she had cried herself to sleep after that evening. Remembering the anger, pain, sorrow in Kelly’s face. The venom in her words as she spits daggers into Yorkie's heart. Making her remember that, unlike her, Kelly actually had a _life_ beyond San Junipero.

When she found Kelly at the sight of the crash, Yorkie ran to Kelly’s side in a heartbeat to see if she was okay. When Kelly turned to look up at her, in her eyes, Yorkie saw a look of realisation. That final glance she gave was the only thing that's keeping her going. She is still unsure of what was intended behind it, but Yorkie holds hope that that look meant that it would not be the last time she would be seeing her lover's beautiful face again.

 

* * *

 

Back to the present, Yorkie lay back on her beach towel. Soaking in the rays of sun that kissed her skin. Savouring every moment of the _(almost)_ perfect day. Just as she was dozing off, a sudden shadow covered her. Blocking the sweet warmth from reaching her. She opened her eyes abruptly and jolted, not knowing who it was. Dumbfounded when she locked eyes with her. The only person who she has been yearning to see for all these days. Towering on top of her. As breath-taking as always. **Kelly**.

She looked just as surprised at the reaction Yorkie gave.

_“Did I shake her up that bad?”_ Kelly thought.

A look of pity washed over Kelly’s face. She tried to keep her composure, not letting her guard down, just yet. Yorkie slowly sat up and turned to the direction which Kelly was facing. Head bowed down, unable to think of something decent to say. She was afraid to look at her. Afraid of the emotion she would see in Kelly’s eyes. The only thing that she was able to muter out in a low whisper was _“you came back for me..”_

Kelly being herself, discreetly rolled her eyes at the comment. Yes, she missed her wife. So, **so** much. But she is not one to admit to a sappy statement like that. She didn’t want to come off as rude, so she knelt down to get at Yorkies level. Yorkie had that natural look of confusion and bewilderment plastered on her face. One thing Kelly noticed was she wasn´t wearing any glasses.

She didn't mention this enough, but the sight of her lover without those frames was breath-taking. It was as if the blueness of her eyes was enhanced by thousands. She could just stare into them all day... Snapping back to reality! Shaking her head slightly: this wasn't the time to start trailing off, Kelly though. Getting back to the matter as to why she was there.

 

_“Are you alright?”_ Kelly asked with sincere worry and regret in her voice. Noticing how pale her lover looked all of a sudden. Honestly worried about how Yorkie was holding up for the past week. Knowing how sensitive she could be. Yorkie was still avoiding making direct eye contact with her. Afraid of how she would react once she ignites the connection they so strongly hold. Not allowing herself to show weakness, not now. 

Kelly noticed that she was avoiding looking at her.

_“Is she really trying to ignore me? "_ She thought.

Slightly saddened and irritated at the thought. She grabbed either side of Yorkies face, forcing her to look at her.

_“I'm sorry okay!”_ , she said exasperatedly.

_“I lashed out at you wrongfully. It was like all the emotions I was bottling up for the past 2 years came out in a furry, and you were the poor soul who had to take it. I didn’t mean what I said. What we have **is** real. It’s one of the _ realest _things I’ve had in a long time actually…”_ She trailed off getting lost in her own words.

Yorkie noticed Kelly’s blank stare. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kelly's ear and cupped her cheek ever so gently, urging her to continue. Showing her that she was paying attention to was saying. Kelly awoke from her trance, blinking leisurely. Picking up from where she left off.

 

_“I’ve just been so lost since Allison passed. It was as if I was hiding behind a mask. A persona I created. Pretending that I was fine. I couldn’t even be my true self around Richard. I tried my hardest, but there was always something holding me back. I mentioned how those lost fucks at the quagmire try anything just to feel **something**. When in reality, I’m just one of them. You Yorkie managed to open me up. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I can finally be myself. There’s no burden holding me back. Nothing to hide. I am 100% **authentically me** when I’m around you. And believe me when I say this past week has been a living **hell** for me. Those old geezers at the folk’s home didn’t help that much either.” _ Yorkie chuckled at this.

Wiping away the loose tear that slid down Kelly left cheek. Kelly was unaware that she was crying. Why did she make her so weak! She tried to continue.

_“Ever since the day I laid eyes on you at Tuckers, I knew there was something special about you. I don’t know if it was because of those dorky glasses, or that **awful** dancing-”_

_“Hey! I’m getting better”._ Yorkie interjected, trying to hide the grin that was creeping up on her lips. Kelly giggled and shook her head.

_“Yeah sorry, I’m gonna rephrase that. Your **questionable** dancing.”_ She pulled a face as if saying, better? Yorkie nodded her head at the word change, and signalled her to proceed.

 

_“What I´m basically trying to get at here is, I love you. **Fuck**. I love you so much that it hurts. Your smile, your laugh, even your dorky glasses. They **haunt** me. I can’t close my eyes without seeing your beautiful face tattooed on the back of my mind. I never wanted to feel this way again after Richard. But I can’t control it.”_

Kelly could feel the lump forming at the back of her throat. She wasn’t going to start crying now.

_“When I made the promise to spend the rest of my life with you I **meant it**. I know I said I pitied you, I did once actually. But that faded away quickly. I only see you for who you **really** are. A brave, strong, beautiful woman. I don’t care about who you were before I met you. We all made our own mistakes, nobody is perfect. Nobody can blame you for being in the state you were in. Out of anything, you are one of the strongest people I know for coming out to your parents. I look up to you for that. I never had the guts to come out to Richard, or anybody in the fact. But you did. That just makes me love you even more”._

Now Yorkie was the one who was crying. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Letting them fall freely. Yorkie started laughing at how pathetically lovey/mushy they were being. Kelly joined along. She opened her mouth to say something, when Yorkie crashed her lips onto hers. Limiting her from saying another word. She had already heard everything that needed to be said. Their lips danced against each other. Soft yet so passionate. Pouring out all the love that each of them suppressed over the past few days into the kiss. Kelly was the one to pull back for air. While trying to catch her breath, she managed to mutter

_“So you’re not mad at me?”_. Yorkie rested her forehead against hers and whispered back _“I never was.”_ The smile on Kelly’s face stretched from ear to ear, as she leaned in to give her lover another long, sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

 

They stayed like this for a while. Rolling around in the sand. Yorkie showing Kelly just how much she forgave her. The seagulls cry still echoed in the background. Along with the sound of the waves crashing, and the smell of salt stinging their nostrils. As their limbs intertwined with each other, they watched the sun go down. Protected by nothing but each other, and the tiny beach towel which was now covering them both. Yorkie was twirling one of Kelly’s loose curls around her finger, as her head lay upon her bare chest. Kelly was dozing off to the sound of Yorkie’s slow and steady heartbeat. They both were serene. Taking in the view in front of them, and the presence they were with.

Yorkie though to herself _“It turned out to be a **perfect** day after all.”_

 

**_Fini_ **


End file.
